


Day 11: You See, What Happened Was. . .

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Canon Gay Character, Crossover, Cute, Day 11, Day 11: You See What Happened Was, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Nerdiness, Safe For Work, You See What Happened Was, gay ship, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Charlie explains how she summons a fictional girlfriend to life





	Day 11: You See, What Happened Was. . .

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

"Why won't you believe me?!" Charlie demanded. "You, Sam, and Cass all went to Scooby Doo world- which was dope, by the way. Why can't you believe that my girlfriend is from a TV show too?"

Dean's eyebrows had shot up into his forehead. He shot Sam a confused look, then turned his attention back on Charlie. 

"Do you mean she plays a character _in_ a TV show, or are you saying she's the actual character _from_ a TV show?"

"From!" Charlie huffed. "Her name is Willow Rosenberg and she's fantastic, nerdy, red-headed, and a lesbian." She beamed. 

"Oh, well I guess you're perfect for each other," Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, I can never be as good as Tara was. But I can bloody well try!" 

"'Bloody well try'?" Sam interjected, looking concerned. 

"It's a Giles thing," Charlie defended. "You wouldn't understand."

"Look, Charlie," Dean said in a tentative, appeasing voice. "You know us. We don't care that you date girls. We gave you nothing but support with. . . With that Fairy, or with freaking Dorothy from Oz. You know why? Because we're not bigots and because they turned out to be real people! Or, in one case a mystical entity."

Sam stepped forward quickly, holding his hands up as Charlie opened her mouth angrily. "Hold on, Charlie. I think what Dean is _trying_ to say is we care about you. We all know that stuff like this- bringing a fictional character to real life- usually has a price. A steep one. We just wanna know how you got this Willow out of a TV show. If it's something dangerous then we wanna help. If it's harmless, somehow, then we'll let you be."

Charlie nodded understandingly. "Ok, so what happened was I kinda stole one of your magic books from the library," Charlie held up a hand to silence Sam and Dean before they could speak, but both Winchester's looked furious. "Now, I didn't take it with any nefarious purpose in mind! I just wanted to do some light reading, get a feel for this sort of thing."

"No, see, Charlie," Dean gave a sour smile, "you don't _'get a feel for this sort of thing'_ for no reason. Trust me. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, who even glances at real witchcraft has a reason."

Charlie bit her lip, looking guilty. "But. . . But. . . Oh, alright. I was kinda into this Wicca chick I met, but she wasn't really into me. At least, I don't think she was. So I thought if I actually knew a bit about magic she might find me more, I don't know, interesting. I was never going to actually do the spells I found."

Sam scoffed. "Charlie, you're interesting the way you are now, without the magic. If this Wicca girl wasn't into you, it's because she's either straight, dating someone already, or you haven't made a conscious effort with her."

Charlie blushed. "Aww, Sammy, I don't know if I should hug you and take the compliment or hit you and feel offended."

"Yeah, he has that effect on everyone. Continue." Dean took a long swig from his beer. 

"Oh, right, sorry!" Charlie cleared her throat. "So anyway, I found this conjuring spell in the book that seemed pretty simple, and I couldn't help but think that if Vikki- my Wicca crush- wasn't into me, then why not conjure a lesbian who _is_ into me? And when I thought about it, Willow really is perfect for me. She's smart, cute, powerful, and very gay. She was always my favorite character and was actually instrumental in helping me realize my own sexuality.

"And yes, I do see the irony in using magic to bring Willow to life. Especially with her seasons 6 & 7 storylines. But I promise this is my first and last spell. I'm not gonna get addicted to the magics like she did."

"Wait, she's a witch?" Sam's eyebrows furrowed with concern. 

"Was a witch," Charlie corrected. "In Buffy, she was the most powerful of all the witches. But her magic doesn't work in this world. She's kinda frustrated but seems pretty Ok with it. And she's actually been around for a couple of months without anything bad happening! I don't think this is going to be a problem! The hardest part was acclimating her to this world."

Charlie's face was alight with hope and passion. Sam and Dean shared a glance, but they knew they couldn't tear Charlie down. 

"Alright, we'll meet her, Dean said. "Do a couple tests, maybe call Rowena just to e safe. If everything checks out-" 

"And I'm sure it will," same interjected. 

"If it checks out," Dean continued, "then you can keep her."

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn


End file.
